La Busqueda de la Flor de Cristal de Vainilla
by Assassin Of Assassins
Summary: especial de navidad de la Carga de los jinetes, no es una historia complicada y no tiene nada que ver en si con la navidad pues los ponys no celebran navidad si no otro tipo de fiesta, así que espero les guste.


**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR**: no es una historia larga, es un fanfic simple ahorita por las fiestas, espero les guste :D

**La Busqueda de la Flor de Cristal de Vainilla-ONE-SHOT**

Una noche fría de invierno pero con la luz de la luna encima del todo pero su luz no era la única, en una ciudad flotante de piedra caliza y marfil, tan blanca como la nieve adornada con multitud de luces con el aroma a ponche caliente de frutas, pasteles, canticos y comida caliente entre miles de alegrías y en la punta de la ciudad donde estaba su gran castillo el salón principal estaba lleno de invitados mas unos encargado aun poniendo adornos hermoso para alegrar el lugar mas que en un apartado cercas de una acogedora fogata estaba un grupo de Ponys donde entre ellos estaban los dos reyes de ese castillo y nación.

**-finalmente una fiesta relajante para descansar de todo lo que vivimos con los jinetes**- comento Rarity en compañía de Phobos su esposo, ambos vestidos con elegantes trajes diseñados por Rarity, incluso el parche del ojo de Phobos estaba adornado elegantemente para la ocasión.

**-si…y mas por que Pinkie esta cuidando a los niños- **señalo Twilight a una parte donde Pinkie Pie estaba arrimando a los pequeños que quisieran escuchar una historia.

**-todos acérquense, acérquense todos aquellos que quieran escuchar la historia de la "Flor Perdida del Cristal de Vainilla"-**

**-ALTO, ALTO**- ahí mismo llego el rey de Equestria, Dark Ligthing y también Rainbw Dash con sus hijos que los sentaron hasta el frente –**esa no es una historia, es tu aventura que te metiste en problemas junto con Trixie hace 3 años después de la guerra ¿recuerdas?-** algunos niños se rieron y Pinkie Pie se sonrojo por que Dark la "ventaneo".

**-no le hagas caso Pinkie y cuenta el relato como es**- ahí mismo llego Twiligh con su pequeño hijo quien lo sentó junto a los pequeños príncipes –**aquí quédate Gray Moon y pon atención**- (Gray Moon = Luna Gris)

**-ejem ejem…como decía, la historia de la "Flor Perdida del Cristal de Vainilla"...todo comenzó a hace casi 3 años en una fiesta de invierno, después de una gran batalla..-**

Flash back:

"_Después de la gran batalla que algún día les contare, llego la fiesta de invierno…bueno de echo iba a ser al día siguiente pero todos los ponys estábamos preparando para su llegada…yo por mi caso estaba en Sugar Cube Corner ayudando a los señores Cake a preparar su famoso pastel de invierno "El Crujiente Napolitano", así que estábamos trabajando arduamente ese día para preparar el delicioso pastel que apantallaría como es de costumbre a cada pony y ser viviente para el día esperado cuando ocurrió algo que ninguno espero"_

**-AHHH- **"_grito la señora Cake así que fui de inmediato_ –**NO PUEDE SER-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** _"le pregunte" _

**-no hay flor de Cristal de Vainilla-** "_yo me puse de AHHH…y el señor Cake también hizo AHHH"_

"_esa flor es uno de los 3 ingredientes principales del pastel, uno es un chocolate especial echo por los señores Cake, otro es una cubierta de Fresas y por ultimo la flor que le da un sabor vainilla pero crujiente incapaz de resistir…desesperados fuimos a todo galope a buscar una flor a la tienda pero…"_

**-lo siento…los dragones destruyeron casi todo y no tengo flores**- "_buscamos por muchas tiendas y florerías especiales pero no había ninguna flor por ningún lado"_

**-OH NO…SIN ESA FLOR, el pastel no estará listo…y no podremos cumplir con nuestra tradición del pastel…ALGUIEN MATEME**- grito el señor Cake poniéndose en posición fetal.

"_tenia que hacer algo, era mi deber el encontrar una flor de cristal de vainilla cuanto antes y fuese lo que fuese así que fui al único lugar donde podría encontrar información sobre la flor…a la biblioteca de Twilight solo que"_

**-¿COMO QUE TWILIGHT NO ESTA?-** grito Pinkie, más bien solo estaba Trixie metiendo los libros dentro de unas cajas.

**-noup…fue con Spike a revisar el edificio de la escuela de magia de Canterlot, planeamos mudarnos ahí y poner una escuela de magia, y como no tiene libros vamos a llevarnos los de aquí-** entonces Pinkie tacleo a Trixie.

**-TIENES QUE AYUDARME, NECESITO ENCONTRAR UNA FLOR DE CRISTAL DE VAINILLA**- le grito que salía viento de su boca que despeino a Trixie quien después sacudió su cabeza para volver en si.

**-¿y por qué crees que voy a saber de eso? Es la primera vez que escucho eso, además ya empaque los libros me tomaría una eternidad encontrarlo**- entonces Pinkie tomo una caja y se vacío los libros encima hasta dejase tapada y salir con un libro en la boca.

**-UUU lo encontré**-

**-¿Qué?...¿como lo encontraste?-** indago Trixie boquiabierta de que Pinkie encontrase el libro en un segundo y a la primera solo cubriéndose de los libros, pero Pinkie comenzó a ojear el libro hasta que…

**-AJA…Flor de Cristal de Vainilla, flor extraña de vainilla que solo puede ser usada por los mas grandes cocineros para dar sabor a sus postres, se llama Crystal por que debe mantenerse congelada en un trozo de hielo de lo contrario se pudrirá de inmediato además de que crece en suelos ricos en minerales de cristales como zafiros, esmeralas, etc…se han encontrado algunas de ellas en…"la montaña dragón"…PERO ESA MONTAÑA YA NO EXISTE, DARK LA HIZO CENIZAS HACE UN AÑO CON LA LANZA IMPERIAL…oh NO, ¿QUE ARE QUE ARE QUE ARE QUE ARE ALAHKJAgsdbka?**- entonces Trixie le dio de bofetones.

**-sigue leyendo**- le puso el libro enfrente.

**-también suelen nacer cercas del rio "Piraña Nevada" en las épocas de invierno que propician el crecimiento de esta planta…¿el rio Piraña Nevada? Pero eso esta en-** la imagen cambio de la biblioteca a un oscuro bosque –**el otro extremo del bosque Ever Free-**

**-bueno ni modo, hagan otros postres**- le dijo Trixie dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, cuando ve que Pinkie va brincando y sonriendo adentrándose en el bosque –**WTF?! ¿Qué haces?**- la alcanzo.

**-no puedo echarme atrás, necesitamos esa flor y los señores Cake cuentan conmigo-** sin querer echarse atrás Pinkie siguió su camino cuando nota que algo va con ella, pues a su lado esta Trixie trotando junto a ella con la cabeza baja -¿vienes?-

-**si…a asegurarme de que no te lastimes-**

**-ok-**

"_y así comenzó nuestra travesi atraves del bosque Ever Free para conseguir la flor enfrentando bestias enormes y mons…"_

**-ALTO**- "flash back interrumpido" –**alto alto…¿estas contando la historia de la flor esa?-** ahí mas vale tarde que nunca se unió Trixie a la fiesta –**mas bien deberías contar el tormento que me hiciste pasar por tu mugrosa flor…A UN LADO**- le da un golpe a Pinki quitándole de al **frente –ahora niños y niñas la gran y poderosa Trixie les contara el resto de la historia-**

"continua Flash Back Narrado por Trixie"

"_Pinkie Pie y Yo…LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE no adentramos en el oscuro y temible bosque Ever Free…o lo que quedaba de el para ir al Rio Piraña Nevada a conseguir la flor, no evitamos ninguna bestia ni nada solo el tramo que me ponía de los nervios "_

Caminando por el bosque, Pinkie se quito una rama del camino pero soltándola dándole un buen golpazo a Trixie quien se levanto con la rama marcada en la frente del terible golpe que le dio que solo la hizo fruncir el seño harta de ese viaje cuando.

**-AHÍ ESTA, AHÍ ESTA…EL RIO PIRAÑA NEVADA**- Pinkie aviso el rio, y rápidamente quiso ir hacia el aunque Trixie quiso detenerla, incluso en lo que era una roca cubierta de nieve la pony rosada pudo divisar su trofeo, una flor de Cristal de Vainilla de un tamaño enrome –es la flor mas grande que eh visto…podremos hacer 5 pasteles con ella- paso por el agua congelada hacia la roca saliente tomando la flor cuando ahí llego Trixie muy agitada –**mira, la tengo-**

**-ok ya me di cuenta, ahora ven para poder irnos de este lugar antes de que anochezca solo ten cuidado con el HIELO**- a los ojos de Trixie, la pony rosada se hundió en el hielo –**NO, PINKIE PIE**- la pony rosada abrió los ojo debajo del agua tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ahí por el frio que sentía, pero miro hacia la dirección en la que venia la corriente, grande fue su horror al ver un banco de peces blancos con colmillos que parecían estar hechos de hielo, la razón del nombre del rio, con mas desesperación aun y sin soltar la flor que tenia en la boca –**hay no hay no hay no-**

"_estaba aterrada, Pinkie estaba debajo del hielo y no podía encontrarla, necesitaba hacer algo pronto"_

Trixie sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir, en su desesperación disparo muchos rayos de energía de su cuerno haciendo agujeros en el hielo, esperando que en alguno de ellos pudiese salir Pinkie Pie, incluso la misma se asomo por debajo del agua sumergiendo la cabeza pero no veía a Pinkie los segundos parecían minutos, y los minutos horas, habiendo temido que hubiese pasado lo peor Trixie comenzó a llorar implorando una señal pues pudo haber muerto congelada al instante, o comida por las pirañas o arrastrada por la corriente debajo del hielo, cuando en un agujero, casi sin poder resistir mas el aliento Pinkie Pie emergía con desesperación queriendo salir, Trixie entonces uso su magia para sacarle del agua, con frio y con marcas de mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo, sangrando abundantemente hasta que la llevo a la orilla y rápidamente uso ramas para crear una fogata queriendo calentar a su amiga.

-**tonta te dije que tuvieses cuidado con el hielo**- Trixie se puso encima de su amiga para propiciarle calor.

**-la la…la flor…la perdí-** dijo Pinkie temblando de frio.

-**ahora es lo de menos…estas a salvo…¿Pinkie?- **la pony rosada se desmallo ahí mismo, fue victima de una hipotermia –**NO, PINKIE PIE RESISTE, RESISTE-**

Esa noche en Sugar Cube Corner se podían escuchar unos gritos de dolor mas que nada muy quejicas pues dentro estaban vendando y curando a Pinkie quien tenia una frazada encima mientras sujetaba una taza de chocolate caliente y estaba roja de la nariz, ahí también estaban presentes sus amigas y los jóvenes reyes de Equestria.

**-Pinkie Pie cariño ¿en que estabas pensando?-** le dijo la señora Cake mientras le vendaba.

**-yo quería conseguir la flor para que pudiesen hacer el pastel, quería ayudar…pues se lo mucho que es importante el pastel para ustedes en la fiestas de invierno y la fundación de Equestria ACHU-**

**-oh Pinkie, es solo un pastel…podíamos preparar otro el próximo año, lo mas importante de estas fiestas no es el ponche ni los dulces o el pastel…es estar con quien quieres-**

**-si…nuestra actitud no era por que no cumpliríamos con el pastel, si no que al no fijarnos que ya no teníamos ese ingrediente y teníamos los otros ya hechos debíamos tirarlos, no nos importa tanto el pastel**- le contesto el señor Cake, a lo que Pinkie comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar a cataratas que cayeron sobre uno de los pequeños Cake quien saco un paraguas.

**-yo diría que tiene suerte de contarla, no cualquiera o creo que nadie ah sobrevivido a un ataque de pirañas blancas del rio piraña nevada, en estas épocas es cuando sus colmillos crecen aun mas- **comento Dark, el rey de Equestria.

**-todo se lo agradezco a Trixie**- la pony señalo a la unicornio azul que fue el centro de atención.

**-cierto, si no hubieses decidido ir con Pinkie…quizás ella no estaría aquí, increíble que recorrió todo el bosque Ever Free contigo en la espalda, llego aquí gritando como una loca "AYUDA, POR FAVOR AUXILIO UN MEDICO"- **le sonrió Rainbow que ahora era una alicornio.

**-cierto Trixie me salvaste…gracias**- comento Pinkie haciendo pucheros.

**-ohhh tsss, solo hice lo que debía ACHU**- contesto Trixie sonrojada pero ensalzándose ella misma pero estornudando pues también se enfermo cuando sumergió la cabeza.

-**pero aun así, no conseguimos la flor, fuimos por nada-**

**-naa, les sirvió de lección y de acercamiento entre ambas…supongo- **contesto Rarity cuando ahí llego Apple Jack con su gran hermano Big Mac dejando caer una caja.

**-¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto Twilight.

**-es el ingrediente secreto de los buñuelos de caramelo y manzana de la abuela Smith…resulta que nuestros parientes de Mannehattan nos regalaron una caja para que la abuela pudiese hacer sus buñuelos sin falta cada año, pero ahora que ella no esta…quizás les sirva mejor a ustedes**- al abrirla, se quedaron boquiabiertos de ver decenas de pequeñas botellas que decía "extracto de flor de cristal de vainilla".

**-pepepep pero ¿Por qué no dijeron que tenían**?- pregunto Pinkie con la boca hasta el piso.

**-no lo sabíamos…creímos que era un saborizante cualquiera-**

**-ahora si su viaje no sirvió de nada- **contesto Dark y tanto Trixie como Pinkie se tiraron de espaldas.

"_Pero gracias a eso el pastel pudo estar terminado, de echo se hizo suficiente pastel para todos los ponys, todos sin falta lograron su porción del deliciosos pastel, incluida yo"_

"_**fin Flash Back"**_

-**y esa es la historia de la búsqueda de la "Flor Perdida de Cristal de Vainilla"…¿Qué opinan?-** pregunto Pinkie a los pequeños que estaban mirando serios, entonces Gray Moon el bebe de Twilight comenzó a llorar.

**-¿Cuál es la lección aquí?-** pregunto uno de los pequeños.

**-la lección es que, ninguna búsqueda es imposible pero mejor asla en compañía pues te sera mas fácil y ara de ella una experiencia mas agradable**- dicho eso y ya entendida la historia, los pequeños brincaron de alegría como cualquier grupo de niños alegres en una fiesta.

-**y hablando de pasteles**- cuando señalaron hacia la entrada principal del castillo como es que otro enorme pastel estaba llegando para complacer el paladar.

**-una carrera para ver quien se lleva la primera rebanada**- los pequeños fueron corriendo rumbo al pastel pero se estrellaron con unas fuertes patas que no fue si no Dark quien llego allí antes y silbo para disimular.

**-¿llego tarde?- **ahí entro un pony gris de mirada seria, un unicornio con el único detalle de que tenia al igual que Dark un cuerno de acero como cuchilla quien fue recibido por Twilight y su pequeño **-¿Cómo esta mi pequeño hijo?-**

-**Furia, llegas justo a tiempo para el…¿pastel?-** cuando se dieron cuenta, Trixie y Pinkie ya se habían acabado el pastel quedando como globos, dando un eructo que solo termino sacando la risa de los demás.

FIN…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: no es la historia del siglo ni la mejor, solo es un pequeño especial de navidad que les quería dejar, espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos la siguiente semana para continuar con ENTRE MUNDOS, FELIZ NAVIDAD ;D


End file.
